Baloo (Dumbo)
Baloo (Dumbo) is a spoof of Dumbo (1940). Cast: *Dumbo - Baloo (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Ruff (from: The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-60)) *Mrs. Jumbo - Bagheera (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Ringmaster - Shere Khan (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Mr. Stork - Archimedes the Owl (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Jim Crow - Mushu (from: Mulan (1998) and Mulan II (2004)) *Straw-Hat Crow - Bugs Bunny (from: Looney Tunes (1930)) *Fat Crow - Genie (from: Aladdin (1992)) *Preacher Crow - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) *Glasses Crow - Sniffles (from: Looney Tunes (1930)) *Elephant Matriarch - Winifred (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Elephant Caddy - Sunni Gummi (from: Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-91)) *Elephant Prissy - Daphne Blake (from: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-91)) *Elephant Giddy - Smurfette (from: The Smurfs (1981-90)) *Skinny - himself *The Pink Elephants - themselves *The Clowns - themselves *Casey, Jr. - Tillie (from: The Li’l Engine That Could (1991)) *The Storks - themselves *Wild Animals - themselves *The Roustabout Men - themselves *The Band - itself *Joe the Janitor - himself *Crowd - themselves *Lion that scares Mr. Stork - Lion (from: Social Lion (1954)) Quotes: :Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail...through the blizzard, through the gale...through the wind and through the rain...over mountain, over plain...through the blinding lightning flash...and the mighty thunder crash...ever faithful, ever true...nothing stops him! He'll get through! :Lion: Oh, dear. :Skinny: Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears! Baa! Big ears! Big ears! :Ruff/Timothy Q. Mouse: Ya know, Dumbo, we godda get an idea. Not just any idea. Something colossal! Like, uh-- :light in Shere Khan/the Ringmaster's tent comes on, as he talks to his janitor Joe while undressing for bed :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! :Ruff/Timothy: Baloo/Dumbo Huh. He never had an idea in his life. listening excitedly :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Just visualize! One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant until finally, all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out! I blow the whistle! The trumpets're trumpeting! And out comes the climax! :Joe: silence Yeah? What's the climax? :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: shrugging Hmm. I don't know. :Ruff/Timothy: disappointed I knew he never had nothin'. :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: in bed Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. goes out :Joe: Good night, boss. :Ruff/Timothy: thinking Climax... with an idea Climax! Dumbo, you're a climax! away, then comes back I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future! :sneaks up to Shere Khan/the Ringmaster and whispers to him in his sleep :Ruff/Timothy: I...am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. Now...concentr8! briefly alarmed when he snores Remember? Your pyramid of elephants're standin' in the ring, waitin' for a climax! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: his sleep Climax... :Ruff/Timothy: You're now getting that climax! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Climax... :Ruff/Timothy: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Khan/the Ringmaster grunts Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines comes your climax! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Climax... :Ruff/Timothy: Gallopin' across the arena! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Arena... :Ruff/Timothy: He jumps from a springboard to a platform! At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Finish... :Ruff/Timothy: And who is your climax? The bear! The world's mightiest big mastodon! DUMBO!!! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: starting to wake up What?... :Ruff/Timothy: away Dumbo! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Ruff/Timothy: further away Dumbo! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Ruff/Timothy: further away, whispering Dumbo... :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Dumbo--! awake, excited I GOT IT! I GOT IT! :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! We will now present--for your entertainment--the most stupendous, magnificent super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, small, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid--not of wood, not of stone... :Sunni Gummi/Caddy Elephant: to Grammi/the Matriarch Hear him talk to think he is going to do it. :Winifred/Matriarch Elephant: nodding Tough's tough shirt. :Shere Khan/Ringmaster: ...but a living, breathing pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, PULCHRITUDINOUS FEMALES! and refined again I give you the girls. :the girls/elephants form a pyramid, climbing on top of each other :Young Daphne Blake/Prissy Elephant: Gaining a short weight, aren't you, honey? :Sunni/Caddy: You're no cream puff yourself, dearie! :Winifred/Matriarch: the boddum Quiet up there! Tend to your work, girls. :Winifred/Matriarch: Take your foot out of my eye! Clumsy ox! :Winifred/Matriarch: Out of my way, assassin! :Winifred/Matriarch: I would like nothing bedder than to spank the living daylights out of him-- Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhhhh!!! groaning :guys/crows find Baloo/Dumbo and Ruff/Timothy asleep in a tree :Sniffles/Glasses Crow: Well, looky here! Looky here! :Tigger/Preacher Crow: My, my! Why, this is the most irregular sight I've ever seen! :Bugs Bunny/Straw-Hat Crow: his eyes Well, I just can't believe my eyes! :Sniffles/Glasses: They ain't dead, is they? :Genie/Fat Crow: smirks No. Dead people don't snore... unsure Or do they? :guys/crows quietly confer with each other, when Mushu/Dandy comes down :Mushu/Jim "Dandy" Crow: What's all the ruckus? C'mon! Step aside, brother! Mmm...What's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's sizzlin', boys? :Sniffles/Glasses: Just look down there, brother! :Genie/Fat: And prepare yourself for a shock! :Mushu/Dandy: down and sees Bambi/Dumbo and Thumper/Timothy OHO! Well, hush my snout! :Bugs/Straw-Hat: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. :Sniffles/Glasses: Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here. :Tigger/Preacher: Yeah. :Genie/Fat: And ask 'em what they want. :Mushu/Dandy: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. :Ruff/Timothy: groaning Oooooooohhhhhh, those pink elephants... :Mushu/Jim: Oh! Pink Elephants! Mmmm-mm! guys/crows laugh :Ruff/Timothy: What's so funny? What're you guys doin' down here, anyway? :Mushu/Dandy: What're we doin' DOWN here?! Well, hear him talk! guys/crows laugh again :Ruff/Timothy: Fly up a tree where you belong. :Mushu/Dandy: Say, look here, Brother Hare-- :Ruff/Timothy: up in fury BROTHER COUGAR?! Now listen! I ain't your brother and I ain't no cougar! See?! :Mushu/Dandy: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and no deer ain't up in no tree, either! guys/crows laugh again :Ruff/Timothy: angrily No, me and no tree ain't up no--''Tree?'' :Ruff/Timothy: I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see...Bears can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm, it's too high. :Mushu/Dandy: Hey there, son! Maybe y'all flew up? :Ruff/Timothy: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we-- excited That's it! Dumbo! You flew! Boy, am I stupid. Why didn't I think of this before?! Your ears! Just look at 'em, Dumbo--why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya UP and UP and UP! I can see it all now! DUMBO! THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING BEAR! :guys/crows laugh hysterically :Sniffles/Glasses: Did you ever see bear fly? :Tigger/Preacher: Well, I've seen a horse fly... :Genie/Fat: Ah, I've seen a dragon fly... :Bugs/Straw-Hat: giggling I've seen a house fly! :Mushu/Dandy: I've seen all that, too! singing I seen a peanut stand, and heard a rubber band! I seen a needle that winked its eye! But I be done seen about everything when I see a bear fly! :Ruff/Timothy: the guys/crows sing "When I See a Bear Fly" Alright, you wise guys! This has gone far enough! :guys/crows're still laughing :Mushu/Dandy: Quiet, gentleman! The Reverend Cat is gonna ad-dress ya. :Ruff/Timothy: You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big guys like you, picking on a poor small orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your father when you was just young. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing snout to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his father atempted to protect him, they throw him into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted guys? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. turns away and blows his nose. The guys/crows sob Come on, Dumbo. walk away :Mushu/Dandy: Hey, brother! Wait up! Don't go 'way feelin' like that. We've done seen the light. You boys is okay. :Ruff/Timothy: Please. You've done enough. :Mushu/Dandy: But we's all fixin' to help ya. Ain't that the truth, boys? other guys/crows agree You wanna make the bear fly, don't ya? Well, you have to use a lot of chology. You know, psy-chology. Fellas, gather round... huddle up First you, uh... whispering Then after that, you... then plucks a feather off Sniffles/Glasses's tail, and gives it to Ruff/Timothy Use the magic feather! Catch on? :Ruff/Timothy: The magic feather? at the feather, which briefly glows in a "lightbulb idea" way Yeah, I gotcha. Dumbo! to Baloo/Dumbo, giving him the feather Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! looks at the feather, puzzled =Features:= :Behind the Scenes :Fun :Parents Fun: :Trivia Game :Sing-Along: When I See a Bear Fly :Storybook: Baloo (Dumbo) :How to Draw :Baloo as Dumbo :Ruff as Timothy Q. Mouse :Bagheera as Mrs. Jumbo Parents: :Family Activity :DVD-Rom Fun =Setup:= :Chapters Audio: :English :Spanish :French Subtitles: :English (for the hearing impaired) :None Chapters: #Baloo (Dumbo) Trailer (1941 edition) #Cast Video/"Look Out for Archimedes" #"Tillie (Casey, Jr.)"/Archimedes Brings a Delivery from Bagheera #Baloo's Appearance #"Song of the Roustabouts" #The Parade (skipped) #Baloo’s Bath/Hide and Seek #Skinny makes Fun of Baloo/Bagheera Goes Wild #The Gossips/Ruff's Appearance #Ruff meets Baloo/Shere Khan's Idea #In Shere Khan's Temple #Pyramid of Pachyderms #The Aftermath #Baloo and the Clowns/Ruff Almost Forgot #"Bebe Mine" (skipped) #"The Clowns Song"/Baloo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #Pink Elephants on Parade #Meet Mushu and the Brothers ("When I See a Bear Fly") #The Hard Life of Baloo/The Magic Feather #The Flight Test #The Surprising Finale/"When I See a Bear Fly (Reprise)" =Trailers:= :Daphne in Wonderland trailer :The Looney Book (The Jungle Book) trailer :Follow That Alley Cat trailer :A Pup Named Scooby-Doo promo :Bonkers! promo :Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) trailer Category:Dumbo Category:Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:1940